1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laminated nonwoven fabric, and particularly to a laminated nonwoven fabric used for a filter medium of an air purifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases where a nonwoven fabric to be charged is used as a filter medium of an air purifier (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-98453). Such a filter medium captures dust by using an electrostatic force (Coulomb force) generated between the filter medium and the dust sucked into the air purifier.